In general, a smart cruise control (SCC) system, a smart parking assist system (SPAS), a lane keeping assist system (LKAS), a blind spot detection (BSD) system, a lane departure warning system (LDWS), a side obstacle warning system (SOWS), and the like, are installed within vehicles to assist drivers' convenience and driving. Particularly, the number of installed systems differs according to vehicle types and classes. In other words, all the systems may be installed in a vehicle of high specifications, while only some of the systems may be installed in a vehicle of low specifications.
A remote automatic parking support system is a system installed within a vehicle, in which, a process up to searching for a parking space, among the entire parking processes, is performed by the intervention of a driver, and after a parking space is detected, parking is automatically performed without intervention of the driver. In other words, the remote automatic parking support system automatically performs gear-shifting, steering, a vehicle speed, and the like, required in a process of moving the vehicle to the parking space.
The remote automatic parking support system has a first mode in which automatic parking is performed based on a parking request via a smart key or a smartphone of a driver positioned extraneous to a vehicle and a second mode in which automatic parking is performed based on a parking request through a switch mounted within the vehicle, and performs automatic parking in the first or second mode based on a driver's selection. A related art remote automatic parking support system, however, is not capable of guiding an optimal parking mode regarding a space (detected parking space) in which a vehicle is intended to be parked, and thus, a driver may not be able to exit the vehicle due to shortage of extra space after parking. Additionally, the related art remote automatic parking support system is not capable of guiding an optimal parking mode in regards to weather (e.g., snow, rain, strong wind, temperature, and the like), causing driver's discomfort.